<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dawn's early light by karasunovolleygays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793642">dawn's early light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays'>karasunovolleygays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Kisses 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pining, Timeskip Spoilers, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ultimate act of self-betrayal, Daichi agreed to dinner with Bokuto after the MSBY v Schweiden match. He wasn't sure how he could survive hours on end in the company of the guy he had nursed a crush on since high school..</p><p>He had no idea his evening would turn out like this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Valentine's Kisses 2021 [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>dawn's early light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/gifts">joshllyman</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kiss prompt: softly moaning into the kiss</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a breathtaking game. Almost a work of art, Daichi thought. Years had passed since he had been so immersed in volleyball, and he had missed that thrill of the fight.</p><p>That wasn’t the only old feeling it had dredged up.</p><p>Six years had passed since the last time he had needed to squelch feelings he couldn’t afford to think about. As the captain of Karasuno’s most successful volleyball squads in years, Daichi didn’t have to look far for girls who wanted him. </p><p>The problem? He didn’t want any of them. The person he wanted was on the court in front of him at the moment, reveling with his teammates without a care in the world.</p><p>Bokuto Koutarou was an easy person to love, but he certainly wasn’t an easy one to get over. From the first day he had met Bokuto, Daichi was a goner. The tightly corded muscles, chiseled ass, and raw power were things he could put out of his mind. The boisterous attitude, the faith he had in everybody around him, the competitive drive that made him root for his opponents so he could face the biggest, best challenges available were what made him a difficult person to forget..</p><p>From one seat over, Suga poked him in the thigh. "I can hear your libido screaming."</p><p>"Shut up!" Daichi hissed, trying to smack the side of his foot against Suga’s calf and missing. "You have no idea what the hell you’re talking about."</p><p>Next to him, Asahi fought back a smile and averted his gaze. Suga’s grin widened and he leaned close. "Bullshit, Sawamura. You had a giant crush on Bokuto back then and you want to climb him like a tree right now."</p><p>"Do not!" Daichi snapped, loud enough to draw a few strange looks from people filing out of the arena. Under his breath, he said, "He played a good game. I’m impressed with how good everyone is compared to back when we played."</p><p>Suga rolled his eyes. "And I suppose his ass being hard and round like a couple of bowling balls has nothing to do with it." Daichi opened his mouth to refute, but his red face and furtive gaze betrayed him. Suga preened. "I knew it."</p><p>Daichi crossed his arms and grunted. "Why are we friends again?"</p><p>Suga moved to the empty seat on Daichi’s right and threw an arm over his shoulders, clucking his tongue. "And that’s the thanks I get for helping a friend in need, eh, Asahi."</p><p>Holding up his hands, Asahi shook his head. "Oh no. You leave me out of this."</p><p>"Coward," Daichi muttered. Eyes narrowed, Daichi glared at Suga. "Is he still attractive? Yeah. Am I going to die of loneliness if I don't tell him about it? No. Don’t be a drama queen."</p><p>"Whatever you say, Mr. Darcy." Suga stood and patted the creases from his jeans. "Good luck, Officer Baby Man."</p><p>Daichi flipped Suga the bird as he sauntered away laughing. Asahi was trying and failing to contain his amusement. "What the hell? Aren’t you supposed to be the reasonable one?"</p><p>Asahi chortled. "What gave you that idea? Got to get my jollies somewhere." With that, he clapped Daichi on the arm and followed after Suga, leaving Daichi to glower out at the court.</p><p>It didn't last long. A familiar set of bright golden eyes found him from the floor, and Bokuto grinned as he waved. "Sawamura, hey!" He jogged over to the wall and beckoned to Daichi, who couldn’t have ignored the command if he tried. "I was hoping to see you here. Doesn’t seem right to have the freak duo duking it out with Captain Karasuno in the house."</p><p>Daichi’s smile was wide as he leaned on the railing. "Yeah, wasn’t gonna miss this. I had to trade three shifts to get tonight off, but it’s worth it."</p><p>Bokuto raised a brow. "You’re a cop, right?"</p><p>"How did you know?"</p><p>"Hinata keeps tabs on all you guys, and he keeps us updated." Bokuto crossed his arms against the padded wall and propped his chin atop his laced fingers. "I ask about you every once in a while. Can’t friend you on Facebook or all the media yahoos will never leave you alone. Plus —" Bokuto’s gaze drifted toward his hands. "— I wasn’t sure you’d remember me."</p><p>Daichi’s eyes bulged. "How the hell is anyone supposed to forget a guy like you?" He harrumphed and muttered under his breath, "Believe me, I tried."</p><p>Chuckling, Bokuto slapped the wall. "Hey, uh, I have an interview with Akaashi after this. When I’m done, you wanna show me some good local spots for beer and chow? My treat?"</p><p>It was stupid. A terrible idea. If Daichi didn’t put an end to this train of thought right away, he would be in for another long stretch of ridiculous pining over a guy who was probably straight. Even if he wasn’t, he had his pick of anyone in the world. Why would he want some newbie cop who spent most of his days talking to school children about fire safety and stranger danger?</p><p>"Yeah, that sounds great." Daichi had to bite his lip to keep from frowning. He can't believe how stupid he was. The worst part about it was that Bokuto had no clue about how he felt.</p><p>Daichi audibly sighed in relief when Bokuto said, "Hey, do you mind if Akaashi comes too? I haven't seen him in forever and I would really like to catch up."</p><p>A buffer between him and his ridiculous pining at hand, Daichi grinned. "Perfect," he said. "I wouldn't mind seeing Akaashi again, too."</p><p>Bokuto beckoned to a nearby manager and scribbled something on a towel. Balling it up, he tossed it up to Daichi. "Send me a text. When I'm ready to get the hell out of here, I'll drop you a line." When Daichi bobbed his head in approval, Bokuto beamed and threw a wave over his shoulder. "See you in a few, bro."</p><p>The two minutes it took to enter the phone number and send the message with his quaking hands were the longest of his life. The message was brief — just a few words — but it was all Daichi could manage. All he had to do then was pray Akaashi was available.</p><p>Fifteen minutes later, Daichi's phone clamored to life. <em> Akaashi can't make it. Looks like it's just you and me. </em></p><p>"Son of a bitch," Daichi muttered, loud enough to draw a glare from a nearby mother with her two toddlers. With his best 'I swear I am an adult' face, he added, "Sorry about that, ma'am. I just got some bad news." Her mouth drew into a thin line of consternation, but she nodded and left just the same. Under his breath, Daichi muttered, "I have a date."</p><p>As soon as he was finished embarrassing himself in front of complete strangers, Daichi saw Bokuto run toward the wall in front of the stands and vault over it. In a pair of absurdly well-fitting jeans, Bokuto looked even better than he did in his volleyball uniform. His t-shirt, depicting characters from some anime did not recognize, clung to his muscles just enough to be indecent.</p><p>"So, what kind of restaurant do you have in mind?" His voice scratched in his own ears, still overwhelmed with the effort to not stare at Bokuto's chest. "If I remember right, you're a man who likes his meat. There's a yakiniku place a block from here."</p><p>Bokuto groaned and licked his lips. "You took the words right outta my mouth. That's exactly what the doctor ordered."</p><p>Side by side the two of them strolled along the busy street until they identified the pervasive smell of cooking meat. On cue, Daichi's belly growled. "Damn, I haven't been here in like six months. Work always seems to get in the way of eating like the pig that I am."</p><p>Daichi yelped when rock-solid hands gripped his hips. "Dude, you really filled out since high school."</p><p>"Did you just call me fat?"</p><p>Bokuto didn't look up from his inspection of Daichi's midsection. "Nah man, I mean you have that perfect Dorito shape now. You should see how much other guys have to bust their asses to get that." When he was finished, he slapped Daichi's rear. "Even if I did, that sure ain't a bad thing. I haven't met a person in the world who didn't like a little extra lovin' for the shovin'."</p><p>Cheeks flaming, Daichi hid his face under the collar of his t-shirt. "God, I cannot believe you just said that."</p><p>Shrugging, Bokuto said, "Neither can I. I'm not usually in the habit of talking about that kind of stuff with other guys. Most of them aren't into dudes, so it kind of creeps them out." When Daichi peered over his collar, Bokuto was staring at him wide-eyed with a pleading look on his face. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"</p><p>Heart pounding in his chest, Daichi's breath abandoned him. His earlier paranoia was nullified, and in its place was a fresh wave of yearning. It was far beyond anything he had expected, but the fact remained that a superstar volleyball player had his pick of anyone to be with; why would he pick Daichi?</p><p>Bokuto stopped mid-stride and sighed loudly. "I don't suppose you could put me out of my misery and just tell me, could you?"</p><p>"Oh!" Daichi squeaked. "Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." Staring straight ahead down the sidewalk, Daichi closed his eyes and murmured, "To tell you the truth, I'm actually into guys too."</p><p>A grin replaced Bokuto's previous dour demeanor. "Damn, you're definitely my favorite person today. Tsum-Tsum is bi, but he shares <em> way </em>too much. It's nice to have someone I can talk to about stuff like that."</p><p>Daichi could relate. Suga was into gossip of all kinds, albeit asking for more details than Daichi was willing to share, but none of his previous relationships lasted that long. The erratic hours he worked made it almost impossible to do more than see a partner a couple times a week, and even then not for long. As a professional athlete, no doubt Bokuto had the same difficulty.</p><p>An arm draped over Daichi's shoulders, and Bokuto gave him a side hug. "Us busy guys have to stick together, eh?"</p><p>Affection swelled in Daichi's chest, and the two of them resumed their trek for barbecue.</p><p>Few words passed between them as they ate, a bulk of their attention directed toward the grill full of sizzling steak. Almost two hours later they finally emerged, both of them staggering from the massive amount of food they had consumed.</p><p>Bokuto dropped heavily onto a nearby bus bench and splayed himself wide. "I don't care what anybody says. Food is better than sex."</p><p>"I'm not sure I'd go that far, but it's definitely up there." Daichi mimicked Bokuto's sprawl. He didn’t know which of them had eaten more, but they had both eaten far too much. He didn’t have the energy to scrape himself up and walked to the nearby stop that would take him back to his own neighborhood.</p><p>He wasn't the only one with that idea. Pulling out his phone, Bokuto's thumbs up flew over the screen until he darkened it. "I ordered an Uber. I don't suppose you would mind if we went to your place, would you? Oliver will just want to stay up all night and get wasted. That's a one-way ticket to Puke City after all the stuff I ate."</p><p>Daichi's entire body trembled at the words. Rather than get drunk with his teammates after a well-earned victory, Bokuto preferred to spend his night hanging out with Daichi. Would he care if Daichi's apartment was miniscule? Did it matter that they were going home together after coming out to one another? Did Bokuto expect more out of Daichi than just a fun evening?</p><p>Turning down the offer was not an issue. What worried Daichi was that he had no desire to refuse.</p><p>Apparently, he was a massive idiot. "Sure, if you want to. It isn't great, but it's mine." He dictated the address to Bokuto, who put it into the app, and in ten minutes they were on their way through familiar streets.</p><p>The thought of going up the stairs making his stomach turn, Daichi led Bokuto to the elevator. He unlocked the door to his small but serviceable apartment and gestured inside. "Home sweet home," he said with a nervous chuckle.</p><p>Right away, Bokuto headed for the couch and sagged his entire weight into it. "You have no idea how much I miss a regular couch. The ones in the hotels are always pretty to look at but a bitch to sit on."</p><p>Daichi sat next to him, not too far away to make him seem standoffish but not so close that he could feel Bokuto's rock-hard thigh against his own. He had enough to worry about just trying to keep his wayward thoughts in line. He didn't know how to entertain Bokuto without his errant brain string toward the topic of sexuality. The worst part about that was that Bokuto wanted the conversation to go that way regardless.</p><p>"So, Daichi, how long have you been out?"</p><p>The lilt of his given name jolted Daichi out of his reverie. " I, uh, I'm not sure. It was one of those things that just happened before I knew it. All my friends just knew."</p><p>Bokuto hummed his agreement. "Yeah, it was kind of like that for me, too. In high school, I think the other guys figured it out because when they talked about their girlfriends, that was the only time I was ever quiet."</p><p>"That's rough, buddy." The words were ridiculous, but they were the only ones that Daichi had to offer. Instead, he slapped his hands on his knees and asked, "You want a beer?"</p><p>"That would be great," Bokuto said. "Hopefully not the light kind. It tastes like shit."</p><p>"Coming right up" In a moment, Daichi returned to the living space with two open bottles. "I know we're supposed to watch our weight after we get out of high school, but a man's got to have his standards."</p><p>Bokuto accepted his drink and held it up to clink against Daichi's. "Damn straight." The two of them sipped their beverages in relative silence, and with each passing second, Daichi grew even more aware of Bokuto's presence next to him. The tingle of alcohol in his veins goaded his gaze to stray to the side to take in the tight planes of Bokuto's body.</p><p>He was not prepared to notice that Bokuto was doing the same. His eyes glued on Daichi, Bokuto's tongue dragged over the rim of his bottle as he watched Daichi swallow. It was everything Daichi could do to avoid choking on his mouth full of beer. "Something on your mind?" he asked, eyes wide and nerves snapped into full attention.</p><p>Averting his gaze, Bokuto's face fell. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just wondering what would have happened if a few things had turned out different."</p><p>Daichi leaned in, unable to resist, and whispered, "Like taking advantage of a situation because it's all you can think about?"</p><p>Bokuto's head whipped around toward Daichi, jaw hanging slack. "Uh, Daichi?" He swallowed hard. "I hope this isn't out of line, but I kind of really want to kiss you right now."</p><p>Every thought and his head evacuated. With a growl, Daichi threw his leg over Bokuto's lap and crushed their mouths together. </p><p>He had kissed plenty of people, some of them guys and some of them girls, but none of them had the intoxicating presence Bokuto did. He smelled like the same clear blue soap every locker room with showers had in its dispensers. Every inch of his body was corded with taut muscle. His hair hung loose around his ears, rather than its usual rigid updo.</p><p>Bokuto slid his hands into the back pockets of Daichi’s jeans, grabbing a generous fistful of his behind. Instinct surged through Daichi, taking over his brains and body. His hips rolled on Bokuto’s lap, earning him a bite on his lower lip. </p><p>"I always thought you were hot," Bokuto breathed. "I just didn’t realize you were <em> this </em>damn sexy."</p><p>Daichi buried his face in the curve of Bokuto’s shoulder, nipping at the smooth strip of flesh. "That makes two of us."</p><p>Reeling back, Bokuto pushed Daichi’s shoulders to put space between them. Eyes wide, he asked, "Wait, you mean you liked me before?"</p><p>With a wry chuckle, Daichi admitted, "Yeah. Pretty much from the first day I met you."</p><p>Bokuto blinked, gaze never straying from Daichi. Finally, he said, "Is it gross to admit I had my first sex dream about you?"</p><p>"Only if it isn’t gross if I say I’ve had my fair share about you."</p><p>Studying Daichi’s features with an unusually passive expression, Bokuto didn’t betray his thoughts until his tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip. After, a wide grin bloomed. "Yukie always said that boys are dumb. She’s probably right."</p><p>Eyelids heavy, Daichi leaned forward to brush his mouth against Bokuto’s. "Can’t argue with that," he murmured before snaring a breath-robbing kiss.</p><p>His stomach churned in anticipation when Bokuto lifted him right off his feet and lurched toward Daichi’s bed in the corner of the room. </p><p>This was it — a culmination of years’ worth of fantasy. It wasn’t a product of Bokuto reaching for something because it was there. He was the most guileless person Daichi knew, virtually incapable of such a cavalier act. </p><p>Bokuto truly desired him, cared for him,  and <em> god </em>Daichi wanted him right back. </p><p>Yet Bokuto stopped short and met Daichi’s lustful gaze with a nervous one. "Are you sure you wanna go through with this? For about half the year, I’m gonna be married to volleyball. We won’t see each other much, and it’ll hurt sometimes."</p><p>Daichi gawked. "You mean you want, like, more?"</p><p>"I want everything, Daichi." He sat on the edge of the bed, and his fingers gently traced the line of Daichi’s jaw. "If this is what you can give me, then I’ll take it. If you don’t want to do anything about this, it sucks but that’s okay too. If you’d rather wait, I’m okay with that.</p><p>"Whatever it is, you’re worth it." </p><p>Daichi’s breath hitched. "You really mean that?"</p><p>"Every word, baby." Bokuto’s thumb brushed over Daichi’s bottom lip as if it were the most fragile of glass. "I’m still not sure whether this is some kind of hallucination because I really did end up drinking the night away with Oliver. I hope not, because I’d really love to wake up and see you there."</p><p>Turning his head, Daichi pressed a kiss into Bokuto’s palm. "Then everything it is."</p><p>Their mouths drifted together for a drawling kiss, and Bokuto lay back until Daichi was sprawled atop his chest. Hands sought out buttons and flies through a tangle of limbs, but their lips never parted. Daichi couldn’t even fathom the idea of letting go of Bokuto — not after all this time.</p><p>And he didn’t have to, not anymore. No more goodbyes, only ‘I’ll be home soon.’ Bokuto’s touch was a brand new thing to him, but it already felt like home. Whether it was here in Daichi’s thimble of an apartment or someplace they choose together, it would always be where they belong.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The next morning, Daichi’s eyes were tickled open by the bright rays of dawn, and he had never been so happy to be awake an hour before his alarm was set to go off. The sunlight made Bokuto’s golden skin glow, and it lit up his bedhead like a halo.</p><p>Daichi leaned over to kiss Bokuto until he stirred back to consciousness. After a rattling yawn, Bokuto’s eyes drifted over to Daichi and he beamed. "Mornin’, gorgeous." </p><p>Part of Daichi sagged in relief at the statement. After making love far into the night, they’d had the rest of it to sleep on their decisions. His own feelings after the fact had only grown, and Bokuto showed no signs of regret, either.</p><p>His smile was, in fact, a jubilant one.</p><p>Bokuto turned on his side to meet Daichi’s gaze, his naked torso alight with the morning sun. He threw an arm over Daichi’s waist and pulled him closer. "I guess dreams really do come true, don’t they?"</p><p>Daichi rolled his eyes at the statement, even past a grin of his own. "That’s sappy as hell, dude. What are we, fourteen year old girls?"</p><p>"Nope." Bokuto’s finger traced lazy paths along Daichi’s lower back, sending pure sensation racing through his every nerve. "Just a couple of guys who spent enough time waiting for fate to do its thing. To hell with that, we got this."</p><p>"Hell yeah we do." Daichi’s lips smiled against Bokuto’s until a loud rumble from his stomach interrupted. With a harrumph, Daichi said, "Okay, we ‘got’ this. Can we ‘get’ breakfast next?"</p><p>Bokuto sighed. "Hope you don’t mind, but I can’t cook for shit." </p><p>"‘Salright." Daichi slid out of bed and sauntered toward the apartment’s kitchenette without a stitch of clothing on his body. Over his shoulder, he asked, "You coming or what?"</p><p>Bokuto scrambled to follow, his hair skewed every which way but down, his whole person radiating good cheer. A wave of well-being overcame Daichi.</p><p>Less than a day before, anything resembling this was nothing but a haunting concept he could never have. A smattering of hours later, he was teaching Bokuto how to chop vegetables for a hearty stir fry with both of them stark naked and enjoying it.</p><p>As corny as it sounded, Daichi had to agree with Bokuto’s statement: some dreams did come true after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>